


The Iron Ark

by hnycks (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, implied mutual crush, peter parker is an actual angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hnycks
Summary: Tony saved Peter from Davy Jones. Peter returned the favor by saving Tony from the hangmans noose.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. A cold cell and a warm kiss

“I knew this day would come, I’d have to pay my dues; and now I’m at the end of a hangman’s noose.” Tony sat alone in jail, singing to himself as he always had. He’d be hung at sunrise. They weren’t even courteous enough to give him a cell with a view of the sea.

“That hasn’t quite got the pep of a proper shanty, does it?” The young captain of the guard entered the long hallway. Tony was willing to bet that he was the governor’s youngest son. Prettiest face to see the sun. The kind of face that had no sins.

“Not quite the right mood for a shanty. What brings you here in the dark?” Tony straightened against the stone wall of his cage. He gave his legs a stretch and allowed his hands to settle in his lap.

“A gift, I’ve brought you your hat,” Tony hadn’t even seen it in the angel’s hands. He quickly met the boy at the bars, he towered over his guard. He offered a smile and reached his hand out. The boy gave it to him carefully and blushed when their fingers met. Tony gave him a toothy grin and let his finger trail. Then he pulled back and returned his hat to his head.

“Thanks, lad. May I ask your name?” 

“Captain Peter Parker of the Queen’s Navy.” his boy stood straighter, reminded of his station.

“Governer Parkers youngest? The last time I saw that boy, I had to steal him away from Davy Jones. I should think he’d be more careful of the company he keeps, rather than visiting an old pirate bound for the noose.” Tony stayed close to the bars.

“Maybe he thought that pirate should have a token of freedom.” Peter became very interested in the bars; trailing his fingers along the iron, centimeters away from Tony’s chest. He had also stepped closer. So close that Tony only had to bring his hand down to reach his guard’s face. To gently hold this gift he’d been granted.

“A token?” He purposely framed it like a question, if the boy had come this far then he’d have to take the last step.

Sure enough, the question had sparked the guard to take Tony by the shirt. He kissed Tony with a rushed passion forced by inexperience. Tony took lead of the kiss. Peter tasted like honey tea and candied rose petals, it was like kissing heaven. It thrilled Tony to know that no one had ever experienced this kiss. It’s a wonderful last kiss.

Peter pulled away first, but Tony was the first to open his eyes. If all he was going to have were these memories, Tony was going to remember every detail. Peter’s soft curls peaked out of his captain’s wig from where Tony’s hands jostled it out of place. The snake of his neck was pale and smooth where it hid under his collar. All-around his boy looked too soft for the hardness required by his uniform. Tony shamelessly ran his hands over Peter’s body. Not so subtly feeling his back pockets.

“You won’t find the key on me. I’m not even supposed to be here, I’m due back at the docks. I get to prepare a vessel for its maiden voyage. The Iron Ark. It’s expected to be the fastest ship to sail the Atlantic. Tony pulled Peter closer by his belt and kissed his forehead.

“You’d better run along then, darling” Tony released him and stepped back, “We mustn’t have your preparations held up. Be careful on the sea, she’s a beauty but her heart is cold.” Peter walked backward down the hall, with a cheeky grin and a skip in his step. 

“If I run into trouble, you’ll just have to come save me again.” And he was gone. His scent still lingered on Tony’s skin, but the damp air was too heavy with final moments to hold the boy’s energy. Tony tugged the brim of his hat lower, almost missing what was off about it.

He hadn’t noticed when Peter was here, but his hat was slightly heavier in the brim than it should be. A check behind the band told him exactly why. 

“Bless that boy.” he breathed out reverently. Captain Peter Parker of the Queen’s Navy had tucked the key to his jail cell into the brim of his hat.


	2. O' Captain, My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get frisky, Tony takes Peter's virginity. Nothing graphic past 2nd base though.

The morning sun was just making its way over the horizon when Tony made it to the docks, swiftly taking cover. It was a cute little ship. He was sure they’d be able to man it until they reached Tortuga. Where is his little captain? 

“Alright boys, step lively. I’d like to keep this on schedule,” Captain Parker was directing from the quarter deck, hunched over maps. The sun washed over him and Tony wanted nothing more than to run up and kiss him again. The sweet captain stepped away from the maps to cast his eyes over the docks. Tony knew he should wait until the two crewman were done loading (slightly less work for them to do) before he made his presence known. But really, how could he resist? Tony popped up from the barrel he was ducked behind, luckily Peter was the only one who noticed. Tony got the gift of watching Peter’s face light up. They met each other at the gangplank.

“Greetings, gentlemen! Thanks for readying my new ship, now get off.” Tony strode confidently onto the deck. The crewmen drew their swords. “Now now, I won’t have fighting. You may disembark your way, or mine.” The crewmen charged forward, Tony took the sword from Peter’s waist and parried their attacks. He kicked one man in the thigh, sending him off his feet and out of the way. The other man he disarmed, throwing the blade to Peter, and threw down the plank. He rolled across the dock and into the water. The first crewman now gained his footing and was stumbling towards Tony.

“Come on, lad. You don’t want to fight me. You best be off to the doctor, that knee took a tumble.” Tony stepped around him, staying just out of reach of his sword. It was Peter who took the man by the shoulder and gave him the nudge he needed to fall down the plank. 

“I thought I’d spare him the dishonor of losing to you.” He sauntered over to Tony, immediately seizing him in a kiss. He is much more confident in the daylight, would have been Tony’s first thought if he wasn’t too busy devouring his prize. 

“As much as I would love to continue, we had better get this out to sea. If I am going to get away with Port Royales best treasure, I’d rather not leave a trail.” Tony regretfully pulled away first. They walked together to the quarterdeck, reaching for the wheel at the same time.

“Darling, just what do you think you’re doing?” Tony lowered his voice, more than slightly intimidating the younger man.

“Last time I checked, I’m captain of this ship,” Peter straightened up the way he does whenever he pulls rank.

“Last time I checked, I’m the pirate that just hijacked this ship. Run along and man the sails, before someone decides to investigate why the ship is still here.” It was quite endearing to Tony to see his boy stand up to him like that. “Besides, you don’t know where we’re going.” He punctuated that with a kiss on Peter’s forehead. Peter blushed and they set to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“We’ll be in Tortuga tomorrow, we can pick up a crew there and then roam the seas to our hearts content.” Tony was at the helm, and Peter was sitting on the map desk. “All we really have to do is sort out who’s the captain of this ship.” During the nine days they’d been at sea, it had been a daily argument. An argument that was usually cut off in pursuit of more physical desires.

“I’m pretty sure my coat is a captain’s uniform,” Peter swung his legs off the table, gripping the table’s edge between his knees. Tony abandoned the wheel in favor of getting his hands on the man smirking at him. He locked his hands around his lover’s waist.

“I mean it, love. You sleep in the captain’s bed, but you will not call yourself captain of this ship. Pirate’s are free men and women, they will smell the government on you,” Tony rubbed circles on Peter’s hips, trying to make the kid see that he was trying to come up with the best solution for them both. “I propose that you serve this ship as second mate.”

“Second mate?” Peter scoffed. Tony had to remind himself that Peter isn’t familiar with how hierarchies work on a non-affiliated ship.

“Yes, second mate. I have a close friend in Tortuga who has served under me before. I trust his experience and ability,” Peter’s jaw dropped, and he started to say something before Tony cut him off, “Don’t start, have you sailed as captain before?”

“Well no, but-”

“But nothing. The pirate life isn’t necessarily about rank, it’s about freedom and living your life the way you want. That’s why we’re going with experience. Besides with my friend as first mate it will take a target off you, which will make me very happy. You are mine now, and I intend to take care of you as long as you’ll let me.” He could tell Peter was coming around to the idea.

“All right, captain,” Peter tipped Tony’s hat up so he could give him a kiss. “I suppose I’ll let you keep me.” Tony chuckled, low and arousing. He slipped Peter closer to his body. Peter giggled and brought his hands to Tony’s hair, pressing his lips to his jaw. 

Tony growled and pushed Peter down on the table, pinning him down with his body. Peter had taken to the more casual dress code that the open seas allowed, wearing a loose shirt and highwaisted trousers. Tony unbuttoned that shirt and untucked it from his lover's waistband. He slipped his hands under that shirt and ran his fingers over every inch of Peter’s torso. 

Peter fell apart under Tony and when he thought he was already gone, Tony brought his mouth down on his neck. He sucked and nipped and licked at Peter like a starving man seeing food for the first time in a week. Peter’s entire body clung to Tony. Admittedly he was new to sex, Tony was the first person he had ever considered that way, but he was convinced that nothing on this earth could ever make him feel the way that Tony does. Peter moaned loudly and brought Tony’s lips to his. Peter could feel his captain’s hand unbuttoning his trousers. He shivered and ground his hips into Tony’s. 

“Fuck. I need you, Peter.” Tony pleaded in Peter’s ear, biting his earlobe impatiently.

“Ah- Tony! Take me below, now,” He wrapped himself around Tony, who easily carried his weight. Tony brought him down to their quarters and laid him on their mattress. This was something they hadn’t tried yet, something entirely new to Peter.

“I have you, baby,” Tony was already kissing him again, “I’m going to take care of you.”

“Please, captain. I need you.”


End file.
